


The One Time He's Not Alone

by eggskilly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short prompt, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i love these two??so much??, really i just wanted an excuse to write ironstrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggskilly/pseuds/eggskilly
Summary: Stephen helps Tony out with an anxiety attack.





	The One Time He's Not Alone

There's a moment of panic that flashes through his eyes, a flicker of fear as everything swarms and thrums around him and it’s all _too much_ and _too loud_. He’s trying to ground himself, he really is, but for some reason, he just can’t. He’s usually so good at doing this stuff by himself and normally he can go through the steps by himself but the one time he’s with him and it happens, of course, he wouldn’t be able to ground himself alone.

He thought these had ended months ago, but then again, these type of things never do really go away. He should've known that, but he thought after the battle, that maybe he would be fine and he could just numb them out. Apparently, he was wrong. It wasn't even a word like past times, just one moment he was there in the Sanctum with Stephen and then the next he was back on Titan, watching his world crumble around him.

  
And then there are words, distant sure, but he can still hear them and he’s certain they’re there. So he calms himself and focuses on that, and tries to ground himself to the repeated “Deep breaths, Tony." He’s not sure when, but he thinks Stephen has sitten the two of them down on the wood boards of the floor. Stephen starts talking again, but this time he’s sure it’s just a distraction. So he listens.

  
“ The library at Karma Taj is really nice, you’d like it. Even if you don’t believe in the logicality behind what we do here, you’d like some of it. Probably. I know if I ask, Wong could set you up with a few. Though I’m sure you would throw them aside, being the genius Tony Stark after all.” Tony just listens, and he silently thanks Strange for talking him through this and going through familiar motions with him, because not everyone can just help you then and there when you start having an anxiety attack.  
 

He slowly comes to, after a while his breathing begins to even, the words coming from Stephen aren’t as loud as they were before, his air doesn’t feel so tight, and he lets out a slow breath. He swallows after a minute, chuckling softly at his earlier comment. “Thanks. I’ll make sure to check them out some time.”They both know the thanks was meant for the library, and for what had happened a couple of minutes ago.

Strange silently takes hold of his hand, and gives a small gentle squeeze, humming in acknowledgment.  
“Of course, anytime, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i love ironstrange its not even funny ya'll  
> but for real i love these two, and they deserve a break and nobody can tell me otherwise  
> short fluff prompt because i need an excuse for writing Stephen being a soft boyfriend


End file.
